50 Spoonfulls of sugar
by Lady Knight
Summary: Fifty themes, One Sentence - Abel and Esther


Trinity Blood: 1 Sentence

Author: Lady Knight (pinkdoom)

Fandom: Trinity Blood

Pairing: Father Able Nightroad and Sister Esther Blanchett

Theme set: Gamma

Rating: PG-13 ( for suggestiveness, only some . )

DISCLAIMER: Trinity Blood's story was created by Yoshida Sunao (R.I.P.) with character design by Thores Shibamoto. It is now a manga by Kyuujou Kiyo and an anime directed by Tomohiro Hirata and produced by the studio GONZO. I don't own it ok?

Author's Notes: This was written for livejournal's Fifty themes: One Sentence each. Shinpu-sama is 'Father' in japanese, as in priest. Esther is the only one who addresses Abel as such. It's in the manga a lot. There is a bit of a romantic edge to most of these. I can't help myself; I just love some good fluff. :huggles plot mouse: Oh and if you haven't at least seen the anime or read the manga, there are many spoilers.

Author's Note-02: #15 was inspired by Darth Stitch's Milk Tea & Thirteen Sugars fanfic series. Go read it. You know you want to.

--

#01 - Ring

"Yes," Esther whispered, taking his hands in hers, and cutting off his long thought out speech.

#02 - Hero

Even in his hated Crusnik form, Abel is still her hero.

#03 - Memory

Hanging in then hallway was a framed photograph of a man with silver hair bound by a black ribbon with glasses holding a smiling woman with short red hair and bright cobalt blue eyes.

#04 - Box

Gloved hands opened a bejeweled trinket box and carefully stroked the braided intertwined locks of silver and red.

#05 - Run

After smiling apologetically at Ion Fortuna, the Count of Memphis, Esther ran to where her heart was telling her to go.

#06 - Hurricane

After Esther sat down on his lap, Abel wrapped his arms around her; trying to keep the cold dampness of the storm out and the warmth of their body heat in.

#07 - Wings

His ebony wings whispered sadly as he wrapped them gently about the redhead's battered, unconscious body.

#08 - Cold

"You take the stupid things yourself then," Esther yelled as she pitched the cough and cold medication at the back of Abel's head.

#09 - Red

Esther watched on in an awed horror, as her beloved Shinpu-sama walked towards her; his eyes crimson, large onxy wings, and his clothes dripping in blood.

#10 - Drink

Esther turned her shopping cart to the baking isle after remembering Father Nightroad's favorite drink of milk tea and thirteen sugars.

#11 - Midnight

"Midnight is known as the 'Witching Hour' for a reason love," he spoke softly against her ear, before pulling her tighter against him.

#12 - Temptation

Before the night falls, the lingering scent of her skin will be temptation no more.

#13 - View

Esther and Abel watch the ships sail by from the window of their room, as they laied in bed, her tiny form on top of his.

#14 - Music

Abel sat down on the wooden bench beside Esther and watched as her gloved hands danced upon the ivory and ebony keys, creating poignant music that pulled at his very soul.

#15 - Silk

'It's softer than silk,' Esther thought, as she ran her hands again through Abel's unbound silver tresses, his black ribbon wrapped around her wrist.

#16 - Cover

Esther watched from the doorway as Abel drew the sheets over their daughter's form and kissed her good night.

#17 - Promise

'I'll stand by your side,' he promised her so long ago, and even now still kept.

#18 - Dream

Abel smiled into his pillow as he dreamed of a certain red-haired Sister and having more than four dinars in his pocket.

#19 - Candle

"A single candle's flame is able to chase away the darkness with it's light, but Abel, your soul is brighter than any candle."

#20 - Talent

"You sure do have a talent of finding trouble where ever you go Shinpu-sama."

#21 - Silence

The silence stretched on as the two of them were unwilling to disturb the moment with useless chatter and gripped each other's hand tighter, as they continued walking along the streets of Rome.

#22 - Journey

Esther took Abel's gloved hand and held it within her own, ready to follow him where ever he would go.

#23 - Fire

Abel hated when he was sent on a mission alone, but at least the glow of the campfire reminded him of her hair.

#24 - Strength

Abel let Esther's strength flow through him, determined to save them both.

#25 - Mask

"From the goofy, sugar-addicted, absent-minded, featherbrain priest to the vermilion eyed, black-winged, scythe wielding, Crusnik who drink Methuselah's blood; it doesn't matter which mask you wear Abel, I will still love you."

#26 - Ice

A certain little redheaded nun was slowly able the melt away the ice from a certain silver-haired bespectacled priest's heart.

#27 - Fall

Able never noticed when he started to fall, only that one day he woke up and he knew he was in love with Sister Esther Blanchett.

#28 - Forgotten

The red-haired nun stalked off angrily, muttering something about featherbrained priests and forgotten appointments.

#29 - Dance

Two sets of blue eyes twinkled as they spun around and danced about in the cool summer rain.

#30 - Body

Abel shivered as her soft fingertips trailed lovingly over the numerous scars that covered his pale coloured flesh.

#31 - Sacred

A old, bloodstained gunmetal rosary laid next to a smaller, unscratched silver one; their chains intertwined.

#32 - Farewells

Esther wept rivers of tears as she clung to the coffin of her beloved Shinpu-sama, wishing she never would have to say goodbye.

#33 - World

The world melted away as she brushed her gloss-stained lips against his own.

#34 - Formal

Cardinal Caterina Sforza hid a smile as she read the formal invitation to the wedding of Her Royal Highness, the Queen of Albion, Lady Esther Blanchett to Lord Abel Nightroad, brother of Lady Augusta Vradica, the Empress of the Methuselah Empire.

#35 - Fever

"You should really take better care of yourself," the redhead replied softly, as she wiped Abel's fever-slicked skin with a damp cloth.

#36 - Laugh

When Abel finally noticed an unholy shimmer that could be nothing other than mischief in Esther's eyes, he knew that he'd been bamboozled.

#37 - Lies

Esther sometimes wondered if pretty lies about Father Nightroad would be better than not being told anything.

#38 - Forever

"Forever will not be long enough for me to show you how much I love you," Abel growled, before he devoured Esther's mouth with his own.

#39 - Overwhelmed

There were times when the power of Esther's belief in him almost overwhelmed Abel.

#40 - Whisper

The only thing that could be heard was the whispers of cotton sheets, as they laid together, limbs intertwined.

#41 - Wait

As long as it would take, she would wait for him.

#42 - Talk

She took Abel's hand, placed it on her belly, and whispered, "Darling, we need to talk."

#43 - Search

Sister Kate hoped that none of the Ax members would find the two before Father Abel had a chance to tell Sister Esther how he really felt.

#44 - Hope

Esther may be 'The Star of Hope' to the people of Albion, but to Father Abel Nightroad, she was just the woman he loved.

#45 - Eclipse

Any remaining feelings Abel had for Lilith were completely eclipsed by Esther's unwavering love and gentle determination.

#46 - Gravity

After their two forms landed on the ground, Abel looked up into her blue eyes, grinned happily, and stated, "I guess I can't blame gravity on that, now can I?"

#47 - Highway

"This is not the time to be complaining about my driving Father," Esther shouted at the silver haired man, while trying to out run the tank chasing them down Rome's open roads.

#48 - Unknown

"No matter which path life may take us, as long as we are together, love, we can face anything."

#49 - Lock

The chains that had bound his heart for over 900 years, slowly began to loosen, just by being near a certain red-headed Sister.

#50 - Breathe

Abel forgot to breathe, when slowly inch by inch, Esther's porcelain skin was revealed to him.

-Fin.


End file.
